Shapes
by Yet Another Dark Rose
Summary: When life is too hard you need to take a moment and relax, to sit down in the grass and simply watch the clouds. Slash HPDM. Fluff.


Hello there! I'm pretty new at this, but it looks like some people enjoyed "Ends", so I thought I should try writing another one. This is one of those 100 situations oneshots or whatever they're called, and this would be number 41. Shapes.

Disclaimer: I don't own this, Rowling does. But the plot is still mine.

* * *

Shapes

"Look at that one!"

"Which one?"

"The one over there, between the treetops." Harry made a gesture toward a piece of sky that was visible between the trees. Draco raised his eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"It looks just like a rabbit, doesn't it?" Harry smiled at him. It was nice to have a break from school and what not, and spend time just the two of them.

"I think it looks like Granger before fourth year." Draco said teasingly. Harry tried to glare, but failed miserably and chuckled.

"I wish you could call her Hermione, she really likes you, you know." Draco rolled his eyes. The other boy just smiled and crawled over to him. Draco couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You're going to get grass stains on your trousers." he piped up.

"Does it look like I care? I can get rid of the stains by using a spell or two, and I've got other pair of pants." Harry lay down next to his boyfriend. He placed his head on Draco's shoulder and nuzzled closer, then grabbed the other's hand and pointed it towards to a new cloud. "What do you think that one looks like?"

Draco looked thoughtfully at the cloud. "An owl." he finally decided. Harry let out an approving noise, but didn't say anything. He massaged Draco's hand with care, making the blonde practically purr with delight. Harry laughed at him.

"You've got the hands of a girl." he said and kissed the palm. Draco's eyes narrowed and he launched himself at his lover, who was too surprised to do anything but let himself get pinned to the ground. The lover then grinned like a loon.

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry's neck in a way that he definitely shouldn't do so close to the castle, that kind of actions belonged in a locked bedroom.

Harry let out a small, whimpering sound and leaned his head to the side, exposing more of the sensitive throat. He got a grasp of Draco's forearms and continued his massaging, even if he was a little bit distracted.

"We probably shouldn't do this here." Draco whispered and licked a trail along Harry's chin. The boy shuddered slightly.

"You're right, we probably shouldn't." Harry pushed the other to the side and then placed his forehead upon the other's. "It's damn hard not to though."

Draco chuckled, buried his nose in dark locks and sighed contently. "I've really missed you."

"Stupid, I really wasn't that far away, just in the other side of the castle, and sometimes even in the same classroom as you. So how in the world can it be that I have to admit that I feel the same way about you?" Harry teased him, but understood what he meant. It was amazing how you could manage to feel alone in a castle full of people.

Draco looked him deeply in the eyes. "The answer is simple, my love. My heart cries out for you, but when you do not respond, you break it. The feeling caused by the shreds of heartbreak is called loneliness."

"Who are you trying to be? Shakespeare?" Harry laughed and smacked his blonde's head. Said blonde smacked back and pouted.

"Here I go, opening up to you, and you just laugh at me."

"Of course. It's what I do best, you didn't notice until now?"

The brunette smiled sweetly and poked Draco's nose. Draco caught the finger between his teeth and licked the tip. He watched Harry shiver at the touch, and distantly recalling that someone said that the fingertips were one of the most sensitive places on the human body. Except for Down There, and other places that had a similar effect.

But to be honest, Draco was far too tired to engage in any sexual activities for the moment. With the war and whatnot on his mind, he hardy slept through the night anymore. For once, he was relaxed, and intended to stay that way.

Harry felt the other's change of heart as if it was seeping out from his skin. A sort of depressed aura. He removed his finger from the mouth and stroked the Draco's shin tenderly. "You're doing great, we just need a little more time, and this will all soon be over."

Draco kissed his hand. "Yeah, I know. But I wish we were through with this already, I'm quite tired of this."

"Me too." Harry sighed, then giggled. "You know, I think you've got a hand fetish or whatever it's called. You always kiss mine. Or lick them."

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And I know where I got it from." he scooted backwards a little bit, enough to be able to lean against the leafless tree that used to be right behind him.

Harry leaned forward, gently grabbed one of Draco's hands and let his finger trail along it. "Of course I like your hands. They were the first part of your body I was allowed to touch." he blushed crimson, and almost let go of the hand. But Draco didn't let him, instead he pulled him closer until Harry sat comfortably between his legs, back to chest.

They sat there for a long time, enjoying the others warmth and the comfortable silence between them. When Harry's head fell back to lie against Draco's shoulder, Draco realised that the other one was asleep. He kissed the top of the black nest, ran his hand through the silky locks, and closed his eyes.

They would wake up with the moon shining down upon them, making their skin glow in a colour that made them resemble the fairies that once lived right beneath the murky, old tree. The only thing left of the magical creatures was the circle of mushrooms surrounding the boys and the tree.

It's said that those who sleep in a fairy ring will forever hear beautiful music in their heads. And what is more beautiful than the whisper of a lover?

* * *

Well, that was it. If you liked it, check out "Ends", I'm actually very satisfied with that one.

As English is not my first language, I'd like to know what I've done wrong and what I've done right. So please review, just like most authors, I really appreciate them.

Flamers are very welcome too, if there's a point to them.


End file.
